P90
The P90 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare . Campaign In the campaign, the P90 is a rare weapon only used occasionally by the Russian Ultranationalists in the later levels of the game. It can be found most commonly in "Heat", "All Ghillied Up", and "Mile High Club", but can also appear on other levels of the game. Typically, the weapon is found unsuppressed and with iron sights. However, it can be found with a Suppressor and Red Dot Sight in "All Ghillied Up"; it will also be labeled as "P90-SD" in the game. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the P90 is unlocked at Level 40. It can be modified with a Suppressor, Red Dot Sight, or ACOG Scope, like all other submachine guns. The P90 has a 50 round magazine and a very high rate of fire. Due to its extremely large magazine, it is also the weapon able to carry the most maximum ammunition in the game, barring LMGs. It is a superior SMG at long range due to its low recoil and high rate of fire, especially when firing in short bursts. However, it is also the slowest-killing SMG at close range. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery p90_4.png|P90. p90iron_4.png|Iron sights. P902.JPG|Reloading the P90. P90_Cocking_CoD4.png|Cocking the P90. P90-SD.png|P90-SD available in the campaign. Green P90 MW.png|Unused Olive finish. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The P90 is encountered in the Campaign in "Loose Ends", "Just Like Old Times", "Contingency", "Of Their Own Accord", "Exodus", "Second Sun", "Cliffhanger", and "Whiskey Hotel". It is also encountered in Special Ops in Sniper Fi and Estate Takedown. Multiplayer The P90 is again available in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but is unlocked in multiplayer much earlier, at Level 24. The P90 is aufly the same in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as it was in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The moderate recoil, high rate of fire and moderate damage make the P90 a very good choice at close range and even medium range. The high rate of fire makes hip-firing especially effective, as well as making up for the lower than average base damage. The weapon's iron sights may not suit everyone as they can seem bulky to some players but seem slimmer to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart probably due to a more detailed weapon model. Among all the submachine guns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Extended Mags attachment is perhaps achieved easiest by the P90, due to its large magazine size. Weapon camouflage is visible on the back and front of the P90, as the magazine is not camouflaged as with its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, but easier to see when reloading, using Akimbo, or using a sight. In Core gamemodes, the weapon can kill enemies in 4-5 hits without Stopping Power, 3-4 with the perk active, while in Hardcore, the P90 can take down targets in 1-2 shots, both under normal circumstances. This means it can be less effective than the UMP45, and consequently less used than the UMP's consistent 3-hit kill. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Thermal Scope *Extended Magazines Gallery P90 MW2.png|The P90 in Modern Warfare 2 P90 Iron Sight MW2.jpg|Iron sight P90 3rd person MW2.png|The P90 in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized features the P90 as one of the four submachine guns available in game, the others being the MP5, the MP7, and the Skorpion. Campaign In the campaign, the P90 is used only by the SAS and USMC. It is a starting weapon in "Oil Rig Confrontation", "Winter Assault", and "Last Chance". The weapon always has an integrated Red Dot Sight but it is slightly misaligned: the real point of impact is slightly above the red dot. It has a slightly lower rate of fire than in the console versions, but has higher damage per bullet. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the P90 is unlocked after getting 300 kills with the Coalition faction. It is the third weapon of the Coalition faction to be unlocked, following the AA-12 and preceding the M249 SAW. It has the same stats of its campaign counterpart but with slightly lower damage, and its Red Dot Sight is still misaligned. P90_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|P90 seen in third person P90_Mobilized.jpg|The P90 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized P90_RDS_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The integrated Red Dot Sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The P90 was first spotted in the reveal trailer of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, near a turnstile a British SAS soldier is vaulting over. The P90 was also seen shortly in the E3 demo of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is seen being used by the enemies in the mission "Mind the Gap", with or without silencer, Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight. Spetsnaz soldiers use the P90 in "Black Tuesday". Spetsnaz soldiers also commonly use the P90 in "Scorched Earth". It also used by Makarov's bodyguards in "Dust to Dust". It has a high rate of fire and medium recoil. Multiplayer The P90 is unlocked at Level 38 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It has a moderately high rate of fire and fairly low recoil for a submachine gun. Its biggest strength, however, is its 50-round magazine which allows players to take on multiple opponents without reloading. This also grants the player 150 total rounds of ammunition, the most of any SMG. Because of the large magazine, it makes the Rapid Fire attachment an excellent choice, as it will raise the kill speed and still allow multiple targets to be engaged, despite the large probability of rounds being wasted, a trait that without Extended Magazines, the other SMGs do not have. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2 *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5 *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 11 *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 16 *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 19 *HAMR Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 22 *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 24 *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 26 Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4 *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 9 *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12 *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 15 *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 21 *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28 Survival Mode The P90 is available in Survival Mode at level 46 and costs $2000. Because of its large magazine size, the P90 is very effective in Survival Mode. Gallery MW3_P90_POV.png|First person view of the P90. MW3_P90_ADS.png|Aiming the P90. MW3_P90_cocking.png|A player cocking the P90. P90 R MW3.png|Reloading the P90. P90side.jpg|Side view of the P90 with a Suppressor. Mw3-p90-SaS.jpg|An SAS Aiming down the sight with the P90. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The P90 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Like in the previous game, it comes with an integrated Red Dot Sight. MW3DS_P90_ADS.png|Aiming the P90 P90 icon mw3ds.png|Inventory icon Ds ramirez.png|Ramirez with the P90 Trivia General *It is the first bullpup weapon in the Call of Duty series. *The P90 is the only SMG to appear in every installment of the ''Modern Warfare'' series. *It carries a non-functional flashlight on the side rail with a pressure switch going down to the trigger. *The P90 is also the only bullpup SMG to appear in Call of Duty ''series. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In the Wii version, the P90's magazine ammo count is the same as the LMG ammo bar. *The P90's magazine can be camouflaged if it is equipped with a silencer. *The P90 will always have a laser on the left-side rail no matter what the attachment. It serves no purpose, other than as a cosmetic. *When a Red Dot Sight is attached, the RDS is not mounted directly on the P90's rail, but onto an external rail that's attached to the P90 rail. *Having a P90 as a player's primary weapon increases their sprint duration by 75%, but this was patched on the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The side of the magazine on the P90 says "Made By Infinity OC 1130." *The player's hands are dangerously close to the muzzle. This can be better seen in 3rd person. *In "Loose Ends", there is a P90 with a silencer and a Red Dot Sight, but the pick-up text only says "P90 silenced" *The P90, if equipped with Scavenger Pro, has the most starting ammunition of any SMG, 350 rounds. *If using the P90 Akimbo the muzzle can only be seen on the right hand gun in first person. *Extended Mags has a unique benefit of increasing the sprint time to 7 seconds from the default 4 seconds, more so like an added fourth perk resembling Marathon Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *Unlike the console versions of the ''Modern Warfare games, the weapon is exclusively used by friendly forces. *The dot on this weapon's built-in Red Dot Sight is misaligned. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In the Create-a-Class image, the iron sights are removed from the top rail. *When turning the knob on the HAMR Scope, the select fire is in a different position. *When a Silencer is equipped on the P90 in multiplayer, it has exactly the same fire sound of a suppressed MP5. In campaign, the suppressor's fire sound is the same as it has been in previous installments. *The P90 has a slower rate of fire in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 than in the previous installments. es:P90 ru:P90 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Bullpup